The Girl and the Demon
by Haileyrose4556
Summary: Rin hasn't seen her once savior Sesshomaru in years, since a fight they had left their future together in ruin. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The sun seemed to hide itself behind the lush green hills of the village. As the sun settled itself in its new hiding place along the hills a young women with raven black hair made her way through the isolated rural village.

"If I'm late Kaede will never let me hear the end of it." Muttered Rin as she made her way along the dirt road that lead to the village.

The young women jogged the extra steps towards the poorly constructed wooden hut were she had been living with lady Kaede for the past 6 years. She could hear laughter as she approached the hut, inuyasha's nagging voice pierced the summer air. Well it did however until she heard a loud "Sit boy!"

Rin couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed the deer skin flap that separated the hut from the outside world and made her way inside.

"Look who finally showed up." Sneered Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, behave yourself it's a long walk to the village market!" Nagged Kagome

Before Rin knew it Inuyasha and Kagome were off bickering. Rin sighed making her shoulders slump forwards, if Jaken were here he would scold her about how unladylike and pathetic she looked when she did that. She could almost hear his voice in her mind when someone called her name which brought her back to reality.

"Rin, come sit with me dear you look exhausted." Spoke Kaede.

Kaede's brown dart like eyes seemed to entrance Rin to obey to her command.

Rin simply made her way over to the old women's side and slumped down. Placing the herbs Kagome needed from the market beside her on the way.

"Thank you Rin, I really owe you one it's hard to get around these days." Giggled Kagome

Rin's eyes scanned Kagome up and down, her belly was growing as expected of a women 5 months pregnant. Rin couldn't help but smile, Songo's children were older now and it was about time there was a young child in this big family of there's again. Rin never referred to Songo, Kagome and the rest of the group as simply "friends" they were her family. They saved her, they took her in when she was left behind by Sesshomaru.

Her eyes stung when his named crossed her mind, she couldn't tell if she would cry or not. It had been 4 years since Sesshomaru stopped coming to see her, since he stopped bringing her lovely kimonos which she adored so much, since he stopped caring for her.

Rin remembered there last interaction clearly.

The sacadas sang their summer songs that day the forest was a lovely orchestra of sounds and Rin listened with a smile on her face. She waited under an old oak tree, it's branches lush with green leafs that provided shade for her. She wore a yellow kimono accompanied by a white silk sash that adorned her waist, her raven hair was tied back into a messy bun. She didn't want to be vain but she felt beautiful and was excitedly waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive.

She waited, and waited. The sun slipped behind the hills like it did so many times before but still he had not shown. Her legs ached, she hadn't sat down since she got to the tree. She was afraid she'd get her kimono dirty, she found that thought silly since she was always covered in dirt when she was a child. The ends of Rin's mouth twitched up forming a smile thinking of how shocked Sesshomaru would be when he sees her in her kimono.

Before dusk turned to night, Rin's eyes seemed to loose focus and she found herself drifting off to sleep as she leaned against the tree. However before her eyes shut, she heard a commotion on the ground in front of her. Dust flew through the air which made her cough due to it filling her lungs.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Smiled Rin welcoming her old friend

Sesshomaru did not return her friendly gesture, he simply stared at the women before him. Rin returned his rudeness with a blank stare until she realized how much her once great savior had changed. His once long hair was cut short, which sadden Rin since she always loved how long it was. There also was a quite visible scar along the violet moon crest on the center of his forehead. Sesshomaru must have seen the shock on her face because he finally spoke.

"I gave you that kimono last year, I never knew it would suit you so well."

Rin was relieved that he finally spoke, but then she began to process what he said. What did he mean by "I never knew it would suit you so well."

Her face burned with embarrassment.

What was he expecting some boyish young girl in the kimono?! He probably never expected her to even look remotely beautiful.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frowned Rin

Maybe she was just overthinking a badly worded compliment, but she just wanted to reassure herself if that was the case.

"Forget it Rin." Sighed Sesshomaru

Rin sensed the irritation in his voice and scolded herself for being so self centered.

"It's been so long.., I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well Rin." Smiled Sesshomaru

Rin was dumbfounded that he smiled, she could only count a handful of times he smiled at her. But that in turn worried her, why would he smile during such an ordinary visit.

"What's going on?" asked Rin in a barely audible whisper

Sesshomaru stared at Rin intensely, he looked like he was debating something when he finally spoke.

"I have set a goal for myself Rin this might be hard for you to understand but I've been claiming territories all across this region so that results in me fighting many battles against demons, some stronger, some weaker than me. These battles have been leaving me exhausted. I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to be concerned."

"You should've told me."

Rin could hear the the tremble in her voice but she didn't care, her eyes burned she silently prayed that she wouldn't cry.

"It's not like These battles will effect you anyway, you will be dead in fifty years or so." Snarled Sesshomaru

His words hit her like an arrow to the heart, she let her tears flow freely now. For so many years Jaken had told her that she was merely a speck in their timeline, but she had come to live with the delusion that she would live with Jaken and Sesshomaru forever.

Sesshomaru's anger seemed to sizzle away as he looked up at the now weeping Rin. She looked into his eyes they were full of sadness and regret but she couldn't stop herself from unleashing her tears.

"Rin I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry."

This day was in shambles in Rin's eyes, today was the day she was going to confess the feelings she had for Sesshomaru, she loved him but now she couldn't even look at him.

"Just go.. please." pleaded Rin

Sesshomaru made his way towards Rin, catching her by surprise since he ignored her request almost instantly. He pressed his lips onto her forehead making her blush a lush shade of pink, and with another ghostly smile he vanished.

There Rin stood, under the oak tree with so many feelings battling inside her she just sat down on the ground not caring about the kimono and there she wept.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hellooo Rin you still in there?!." Teased Kagome_

Rin shook her head then faced Kagome, she couldn't help but be embarrassed about zoning out, but she was simply lost in thought.

" _I'm sorry, I guess Kaede was right I'm exhausted._ " sighed Rin putting her hand on the old women's shoulder.

" _Well me and Inuyasha should be heading home now, we didn't_

 _want to intrude on you guys for too long."_

"Do _you want me to_ walk you home?" asked Rin, her eyes focusing on Kagome's belly.

"I'm just going to forget you even suggested that." Spoke Inuyasha bluntly

Rin had nearly forgotten that Inuyasha had accompanied Kagome since he was being surprisingly quite.

Rin gave Inuyasha a lazy smile as he rolled his eyes at her. But she could see the corners of his mouth twitch up, almost forming a smile.

Inuyasha let Kagome lean on his shoulder, Rin could see Kagome slightly blush as the two of them made their way towards the door. They pushed the deer skin flap open and said there goodbyes and before Rin knew it they were gone.

The causadas sang as Rin made her way to her bed, which was just a bunch of animal skins but it was suitable for her needs.

" _You were thinking about him weren't you?"_

Rin couldn't help but jump at the sound of Kaede's voice from across the room.

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"Forget it child, rest." Sighed Kaede_

Rin could sense a twinge of annoyance in Kaede's voice but forced herself to annoy it and just rest like the old women said.

~ Later That Night ~

The calming summer air surrounding Kaede's home and the rest of the village was pierced by a shrieking scream. Rin shot up from bed so did Kaede as the screaming continued. Rin's ears ached as the sound increased, but as quickly as it started it stopped and all the two heard now was a faint gurgling sound. Rin's stomach dropped as the screaming picked up again but it was a different pitch it was deeper, somebody else was screaming and it was clearly a man.

Rin and Kaede slowly made there way towards the door. Kaede peeked her head out of the door and stumbled back in what seemed to be shock. Her brown eyes darted about the room in search of something, Rin new exactly what she needed and went to retrieve the women's bow and arrows.

" _Stay inside." Spoke Kaede_

 _"No, you taught me to shoot I can help you."_

 _"Please." whispered Kaede_

Rin simply nodded and watched the women disappear into the night.

Rin slumped onto the floor, debating to follow the women's order or not. Rin finally took a deep breath, stood up and peeked her head outside the door. Rin nearly stumbled back at the site before her like Kaede did.

A herd of demons of all variety were slaughtering people left and right, some had a quick death others weren't so lucky. Screams of agony could probably be heard throughout the valley. Rin finally fell back, covering her eyes with her hands trying to keep herself from the horror just feet away.

After what seemed like minutes she shook her shadow of fear away and walked to a corner in the hut. Resting in the crevice was her bow and arrows that Kaede had given her two summers ago. She grasped the bow in her hand and slung the pouch of arrows over her shoulder and made her way out the door and into the night.

The village was nearly silent when Rin emerged into the gory night. Mutilated bodies littered the village street, she prayed silently to those lost souls of this senseless act of carnage. She was nearly at the edge of the village when she found Kaede and the others looking exhausted and drained. A handful of villagers were left which filled Rin with some relief. These poor people just wanted to survive, her hands curled into a fists as she turned toward Kagome.

" _How did this happen?_ " Snapped Rin

 _"I'm just as surprised as you are._ " spoke Kagome in a hushed tone

" _Well whoever was behind it, will be begging for_ mercy when I'm done with them." Snarled Inuyasha

 _"The demons seemed to be following orders from someone, I didn't see one human fully consumed just killed. I think someone is trying to send us a message_." added Songo as she held her children close to her chest.

 _"Well I guess we can just wait here until dawn, then we can go bury the dead and check out the damage these demons caused_." Sighed Miroku

Rin found her way to Kaede's side and sat down with the old women resting her head on her shoulders. The handful of villagers left did the same they set themselves on the ground and waited for dawn to come, to make this horrible night just a memory.

Rin hugged her knees close to her chest and fell asleep on Kaede's shoulder, wishing Sesshomaru or Jaken was there to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin awoke in a panic, sweat fell from her forehead as her eyes adjusted to the light. She finally realized that everyone around her was still sound asleep.

" _Wasn't Miroku supposed to keep watch?" Rin muttered to herself_

Rin sighed as she looked to see the now sleeping monk next to his wife and children. Her gaze soon fell onto Kaede the old women was unharmed in the battle but Rin still felt a twinge of concern for the elderly women.

Minutes passed and boredom soon caught up with Rin, she debated waking up one of the villagers to keep her company. However she realized they needed their rest for the mournful day ahead of them. After a bit of arguing with herself she decided to go look around the nearly destroyed village to past the time and possibly look for any survivors. She grabbed her bow and arrows and made her way in to the village.

Death was in the air as she walked down the small dirt road. A shiver of fear was sent down her spin when she saw crows surrounding the corpses of the dead. Her eyes were swelled up with tears when she came upon the body of a young boy, which she knew from the market. Her heart sunk as she saw the fear on his face. She kneeled down beside him and closed his fearful eyes.

 _"Oh come on Rin he's just a mere human." Spoke a familiar voice_

Rin looked up and standing before her was her old companion Jaken. His large reptile eyes were emotionless but Rin knew he was happy to see her as she was to see him. Rin brushed the tears away from her face as she tried to think of what to say.

 _"Why are you here?" asked Rin accompanied by a ghostly smile_

 _"Master Sesshomaru sent me to check on you, he heard there was a massacre here and wanted to see if you were safe."_

 _"Oh how considerate of him." mumbled Rin_

 _"If master were here he would be disgusted by your attitude!"_

Rin couldn't help herself she grabbed Jaken and gave him the biggest bear hug. And Jaken reluctantly hugged back.

 _"I missed you so much." cried Rin_

 _"You missed me insulating you?" Laughed Jaken_

 _"Yes I did.. I really did."_

 _"What kind of ignorant human misses insults?"_

 _"This ignorant human." Smirked Rin_

Rin slowly separated from the hug and took in Jaken's face, fearing he'll vanish as quickly as he came.

 _"I want to see him."_

 _"You mean master Sesshomaru?" Sighed Jaken_

Rin could feel her face get red but she didn't care anymore, and let her emotions show she was unembarrassed.

" _Yes, I've missed him so much, I missed you as well Jaken.." Rin paused_

 _"I'm surrounded by people who care about me but I still feel lonely, it feels like I left behind a piece of myself with you guys."_

 _"Well Sesshomaru has been quite moody the past few years." Spoke Jaken_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Laughed Rin_

 _"Well I guess a visit wouldn't hurt anyone, and besides I brought Ah-Un with me and they'll be pleased to see you."_

Almost instantly Rin remembered the two headed demon that accompanied her everywhere when she was a child.

 _"Will they remember me?" Asked Rin_

 _"Demons memories are far more superior than humans, even though your appearance has changed they will remember you, stupid girl."_

 _"Well then it's settled then, I'll just go tell Kaede." Replied Rin_

 _"There's no time for that." Muttered Jaken_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's a two day journey, we leave now, human's always take so long to say goodbye to_ each other."

Before they could continue the argument a figure emerged from the top of the hill that lead to the village. Rin quickly identified the figure as Kaede.

" _Well that's convenient ." Laughed Rin_

Rin made her way to the old women, not bothering to look back at Jaken's expression.

 _"I have to see him." spoke Rin as she approached Kaede, who was in turn staring down Jaken._

 _"This will be good for you, I can tell that you miss him." Smiled Kaede_

 _"What about the village?"_

 _"We will rebuild dear that is what we do, we move on from tragedy."_

Before Rin knew it her arms were wrapped around the old women and she returned the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin separated from the embrace Kaede had her in. And slowly made her way back to Jaken, taking in the sight of the village now in ruin one last time.

" _I'm surprised that old lady isn't dead yet!"_

Spoke Jaken as Rin made her way to the his side.

 _"Don't be rude Jaken!." murmured Rin_

 _"Fine, lets go find Ah-Un."_

 _"I thought you knew where they were?"_

 _"Those stupid beasts don't listen to anything I say!"_

 _"I wonder why." Sighed Rin_

Rin and Jaken made there way along the villages dirt road until they turned into the woods surrounding one side of the road.

 _"So you left them in the woods?"_

 _"Of course I did, if they were spotted by humans they would surely be attacked. And I simply didn't want to deal with that mess."_

 _"I thought you didn't know where they were."_

 _"I left them in the woods but I doubt they listened to my orders to stay there." Snapped Jaken_

The two trudged their way through the woods, small branches scratched their skin as they made their way deeper into the forest. The leafs of the trees were lush and were varying shades of green. Rin couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the forest, she nearly had forgotten how much she had missed it.

They finally came across a large clearing in the center of the forest. And to Jaken's surprise Ah-Un were still there, patiently waiting for his return.

 _"Well I guess they listened to you after all." Giggled Rin as she made her way to the two headed demon._

 _"This has never happened before."_

 _"Is that so?" replied Rin_

Rin placed one of her hands on each of the two faces of the demon. The demons tail seemed to wag in amusement as Rin kissed each of their snouts.

 _"I've missed you two so much."_

 _"I do love a long reunion, but we better get going." Spoke Jaken as he grabbed the demons bridle_.

Rin nearly bursted out in laughter as she saw Jaken struggle to get on Ah-Un's back.

 _"Do you need any help?." Spoke Rin as she tried to hold back her laughter._

 _"Of course not you foolish human!"_

Rin grabbed onto Ah-Un's long black mane and hoisted her self onto there back.

 _"Are you sure you don't want a hand Jaken?"_

 _"Fine, help me up." Barked Jaken_

Jaken reluctantly grabbed onto Rin's hand and she lifted him up onto the demons back.

Jaken grasped his frog like hands onto the reins of Ah-Un's bridal. And directed Ah-Un to fly, and the demon obeyed.

Rin's eyes widened as they started soaring through the sky. White clouds blanketed the light blue sky as they made their way east.

 _"You should rest now Rin, when you awake we should be there." Spoke Jaken_

 _"I thought this was going to be a long journey."_

 _"It goes by faster if you sleep." Chuckled Jaken_

 _"Fine_."

Rin began to lay forward as she grabbed onto one of Ah-Un's necks. Her once wide eyes seemed to close as the wind urged her to open them again, she kept them shut.


End file.
